


Haircutting

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haircuts, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, they're two disaster adults living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Maybe it's time for a little change after so many years.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Haircutting

**Author's Note:**

> The only and VERY self indulgent reason this exists is my doodling that led to trying out different hairstyles on Genda so i just impulsively wrote all this in about 2-3 hours for no reason- please enjoy they are soft

“Mmmh… you know… I think I might get a haircut.”

Sakuma blinked, looking up from his phone.

“What?”

On the other side of the couch, Genda was idly toying with a strand of hair between his fingers, staring at it in the middle of pushing it out of his face.

“Yeah, maybe- just for a little while? It’s getting a bit too long.”

Well… that was unexpected. At least it did confirm that Sakuma did indeed hear that right the first time- even though he was still struggling to believe it. Genda? With hair so long and messy it took at least an hour to make it look slightly organized? Wanting to cut it now?

“… Really? After you let it grow that long for like- a few years, maybe?”

He just sort of shrugged, still twirling that stray strand around his fingers.

“Why not? It’ll grow back, anyways- it’s not a big deal.” And then he glanced away just a bit awkwardly. Sakuma raised an eyebrow- there was definitely something he wasn’t saying.

“… And…?”

“What? That’s all.”

Sakuma narrowed his eye. Genda refused to look at him. Then, Sakuma nudged him with his foot.

“What is it?”

Genda tried to stay quiet- and Sakuma just kept nudging him with his foot, a bit more forcefully than before.

“… And I don’t want to keep bothering you to help me brush it…”

There it was.

Sakuma just huffed, shifting on the couch to get closer to him and wrap his arms around him, a smile on his face and a hand reaching up to gently brush his messy hair.

“You say that like I mind…” and with that, he leaned in to quickly kiss his cheek.

“I know it’s a lot of work, though-”

“It’s okay, really- I like doing that… but if you really want to cut it, that’s fine too.” At least that got a smile out of Genda- and damn it, if it wasn’t the most beautiful smile Sakuma has ever seen in his life… He’d never get tired of it. “What do _you_ want?”

“I think… I think I want to cut it- at least for a while. I kinda want to see how it’ll look like. I’ll just let it grow again later- but the change sounds nice.”

Well- Sakuma couldn’t really say that the thought alone wasn’t appealing.

“Any ideas yet?”

And for a moment, Genda was silent and deep in thought before shaking his head.

“Haven’t really thought too much about it yet, honestly… I’ll look it up- do you have any suggestions?”

Turns out, Sakuma did, in fact, have a few good ideas. Some time, an electric razor and a pair of scissors later, they were both in the bathroom and ready for the drastic cut, even when the smarter way to do it would’ve definitely have been going to an actually qualified hairdresser for this.

Genda was most definitely not tense and nervous over this, not at all. Sakuma definitely did not see him on edge.

“… You sure about this, Koujirou?”

He just nodded a bit too quickly in answer. Sakuma watched him with an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

“Just… not really ready for this kind of change, I guess.” It was a bit of an understatement. Almost hesitantly, Genda took a deep breath. “It’s alright- let’s do it. It’s just hair, it’ll grow back anyways.” Even though to get it back at the current length it would take quite a while.

“Alright… if you’re really sure- there’s no going back now, you _are_ sure about this, right?”

“Yes, yes- go on.”

At least Sakuma had enough experience taking care of his own hair, trimming included, that he should be able to do this. Should- he had never done anything more than trim the ends and make sure it didn’t turn out to be a disaster, but well, it technically was just a trim. Just trimming a lot of hair.

He really hoped it wouldn’t turn out as bad as he feared.

With a deep breath, Sakuma got to work- and to their relief, it actually wasn’t as hard as either of them expected. Just a few minutes into the improvised haircut session, they had fallen into a comfortable silence occasionally broken by the buzzing of the razor or the snipping of the scissors, Sakuma humming to himself as he worked on his boyfriend’s hair. Time flew by faster than either of them expected, Genda's new haircut slowly taking form.

Sakuma would be lying if he said that he didn’t stop once or twice just to glance at the mirror and sneak a glance at his boyfriend’s smile.

“Alright- I think we’re done now.” He would also be lying if he said he wasn’t even more nervous now than before they started. “What… what do you think?”

It was definitely way shorter than what Sakuma expected him to pick, the new undercut so much shorter than anything Genda was used to when they were kids. Slowly and carefully, he ran a hand through his new hairstyle, feeling the new length –or lack thereof- and brushing what they had decided to leave, closely studying his now foreign reflection in the mirror.

With all the hair they had to cut for this, a smaller trim to his bangs was necessary to make it all work, the scars crossing his eye now more clearly visible. It was the one thing that truly worried Sakuma the most, still remembering how much he hated them years ago, how hard he tried to keep them hidden from everything and everyone. Even when he wasn’t really trying to hide them anymore, they were still somewhat hard to see with all the hair… until now, at least.

Then, Genda turned to look at him, one of the brightest grins he could manage on his face.

“It’s perfect!” Before Sakuma could even have the time to sigh in relief or say anything, Genda didn’t hesitate to take his hands and pull him closer for a kiss- and Sakuma didn’t know what to say anymore, his cheeks turning red and his mind going blank. Not surprising when Genda only had to do so little to make his heart flutter. When he pulled back, the grin wasn’t leaving his face. “What do you think?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sakuma finally managed to step back and take a good look at his boyfriend and his hair. He couldn’t help the soft smile on his face as he gently brushed it with a hand, Genda's smile growing warmer at the touch.

“I like it… but not as much as I like you.”

If his smile was bright before, it was positively beaming now- Sakuma really didn’t know how he could live with such a wonderful boyfriend or what he had done to deserve him.

Maybe, just maybe, Sakuma couldn’t really help himself once it was all done and they were back to the couch together, a hand almost always resting on his boyfriend’s hair to keep brushing and feeling it. Just maybe. Genda certainly didn’t mind- he’d be purring at the kind and loving touch if he could, the smile not leaving his face for the rest of the day.

Maybe he should get a haircut like that more often. The affection was definitely worth it.


End file.
